orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Urges
Primal Urges is an unaired episode from the first season of The Orville. For most of 2017, the episode was slated to be the twelfth episode of Season 1 and to air on December 7, after New Dimensions ''and before ''Mad Idolatry. It is now scheduled to air at some point in Season 2. Based on comments by the executive producers, only parts of the story have been revealed and a significant, though not sole part deals with the ramifications of Topa's sex reassignment including the emotional rift forged between his parents, Bortus and Klyden, after the procedure."NYCC 2017: Brannon Braga & David A. Goodman - The Orville". WithAnAccentTV. Oct. 13, 2017.Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. Production Primal Urges is expected to deal heavily with Moclans, especially Bortus, Klyden, and their child Topa. Further, it seems that some scenes of the episode were re-shot. Said Macon: We did some stuff and changed some things with our child, so they had to retool it. It will still hold up. I was a little, "Oh no, they're not going to see it!" but it will bookend nicely once we come back to it. Also we'll let you know that some time has passed, so that tells you that the issue the gender assignment has not resolved. So rather than it being a closed chapter in Season 1, it's going to extend itself to Season 2.''Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. In November, 2017, Fox moved it to the first episode of the second season of The Orville. However, it is now believed that ''Primal Urges is no longer set to be the premiere, and may instead air as a different episode else in the Season 2 schedule. A preliminary cast list credits Seth MacFarlane as the writer and Kevin Hooks as director, which has been independently confirmed by Hooks."And a happy Friday to you sir! Btw, Marvin Rush says hello. Working with him on 'Orville'." @KevHooks. Twitter. July 21, 2017. The composer of the episode's score is not known. Plot Based on the cast list, the episode seems to involve significantly the Moclans, both real and holographic through the Environmental Simulator. The plot will involve issues between Bortus, Klyden, and the sex of their child. episode speaks directly to this whole gender reassignment deal and where Bortus is at with it that didn't air, is going to air this year. It's going to speak to the nature of our relationship. '' ''There’s something we’re going to celebrate. There's something that's going to bring us closer together, but it's push and pull. There's tension that has to be resolved. feelings are being suppressed in a particular behavior that I get wind of.''Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. March 19, 2018. published this image to his Twitter as a Moclan Prison Guard from the unaired episode.]] Additionally, comments by the show's cast point to a story that is markedly cruder than in other episodes. The first description of the episode was a simple comment made by creator Seth MacFarlane that the episode will feature jokes involving the Environmental Simulator and masturbation. MacFarlane pointed to producer Brannon Braga, remarking "we used to joke about, that if there are actual ''holodecks (Star Trek's version of the Simulator) you wouldn't be playing Robin Hood, you'd basically be going in there to masturbate. I would say the subject is not entirely ignored."MacFarlane is referring to the episode "Qpid" from Star Trek: The Next Generation, in which the character Q forces Captain Jean-Luc Picard several other officers to play Robin Hood characters.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCjZtMSKGyk Seth MacFarlane at The Orville panel]. San Diego ComicCon, 2017. July 20-23, 2017. Another hint about Primal Urges would not come until several months later, when Peter Macon, who plays Second Officer Bortus, has referred to the episode at least four times. Initially, he simply said something "just wrong" will happen, followed by laughter,"SDCC 2017: The Orville - Peter Macon, Mark Jackson, Chad L Coleman". Whedonopolis Video. July 26, 2017. but in a later that day added, "There's things on this show that happen I cannot believe that this is what we're doing. It's so wrong; it's so wrong; it's so wrong. You'll see and remember me saying that.""SDCC2017 The Orville Interview with Peter Macon". FanboyNation. July 26, 2017. After the show premiered, Macon grew more explicit: [[Seth MacFarlane]]'' built this world where the comedy is slap sticky and wrong. There are some things where I was saying I can’t believe that we are filming this. Specifically Episode 12. That is all I am going to say.The interview is not dated by the author. However, a different article discusses the interview that is dated September 21, 2017, and thus Macon's comment must be earlier. Eddy, Art. "PETER MACON – MY LIFE OF DAD". ''Life of Dad. Last accessed Feb. 13, 2018. His comments came at a time when Primal Urges was still slated as the twelfth episode of Season 1. The final description of the episode came in an interview with the The Orville Podcast, when he spoke of how being a father has helped him understand Bortus's role as a father and Second Officer: There's an episode that comes up where Isaac and I get off the shuttle, and the ship is not good. We did two separate runs and I was like, 'Where would I be going right now? Maybe he's going to go check on his family 'cause his family is on the ship.'"THE ORVILLE PODCAST EPISODE 3 - THE PETER MACON INTERVIEW". The Orville Podcast. Sept. 22, 2017. In the same interview, he added, "Oh, man, I can't wait for you guys to see episode 12. Just remember I told you this, okay? I can't say anything about it but it's a doosie.""THE ORVILLE PODCAST EPISODE 3 - THE PETER MACON INTERVIEW". The Orville Podcast. Sept. 22, 2017. Actor Scott Grimes, who plays Helmsman Gordon Malloy, said the episode's plot will focus on a character separate from the main cast. Grimes observed that the the episode is "mildly sexual" and will revolve around the Environmental Simulator.Stuart, Alasdair. "Scott Grimes Interview: The Orville actor on going boldly the MacFarlane way". MYM Buzz. Dec. 7, 2017. On March 17, 2018, Coleman hinted that there is "some hilarious stuff going on in a particular place on the ship that absolutely floored him."Video by The Paley Center for Media. March 17, 2018. Additionally, the episode will see appearances by Lieutenant Yaphit and Klyden, and a new alien species is introduced: the Nyxians. Finally, a description by Nana Visitor, who auditioned for a role on The Orville, may be referring to this episode: "It was a leader of people who had to get everybody off her planet because it was going to explode, and she leaves her, she stays on it and sends her wife and child off."Ulster, Laurie. "Nana Visitor Says She Wanted To Be Captain Janeway, Explains Why She’s Not On ‘The Orville’". TrekMovie.com. April 10, 2018. However, the episode in question might not be Primal Urges. Continuity Prior to being moved to the second season, Primal Urges was scheduled to air after New Dimensions. ''Confusingly, the episode's cast list suggests that ''Primal Urges was originally planned to occur shortly after March, 2420 and the events of New Dimensions, but before Mad Idolatry: * Present in the cast list is Lieutenant Commander Steve Newton, who left the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] after March at the start of New Dimensions. * John LaMarr is credited as Lieutenant and not by his promoted title of Lieutenant Commander, which he received several weeks after Newton's departure. It is unclear how Primal Urges will fit in the timeline of the show, however, Macon said that scenes were either re-shot or otherwise edited in order to make them comport with the timeline. Production as Moclan #1.|left]]On June 10, 2017, Fox released the title of the episode as Primal Urges; that it is directed by Kevin Hooks; and written by Seth MacFarlane.It should be noted that the title of at least one other episode was changed between June 10, 2017, and airing: the episode Firestorm was originally titled Nightmares. Therefore, the title Primal Urges cannot be considered a finalized name. Filming began in late July or very early August."SDCC 2017: The Orville - Adrianne Palicki, Seth McFarlane". Whedonopolis Videos. July 26, 2017. A synopsis'' has not been released officially by Fox to the public. A short cast list was published briefly on IMDB,"Episode #1.12". ''IMDB. Archive Nov. 4, 2017. Last accessed Jan. 14, 2018. which has since been removed but is independently confirmed by its actors.https://twitter.com/judeblanston/status/938916052322230272http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3858390/ Scheduling Fox renewed The Orville for a second season on November 2, 2017. On November 14, Fox announced that the first season would lose an episode, Primal Urges, and move it to Season 2 as its premiere. This schedule was cast into doubt on February 5, 2018, when Ivy Thaide, a wardrobe designer, published a photo of the Season 2 premiere script (i.e. "Episode 201") on her Instagram, noting that the script was just released.Thaide, Ivy. Instagram. Feb. 5, 2018. Online at https://www.instagram.com/p/Be0dyLyn1Bk/ As production of Primal Urges was finished back in mid-2017, it seems that Thaide's Episode 201 is not Primal Urges ''and that ''Primal Urges has been moved deeper into the second season. Cast Main Cast * Seth MacFarlane as Capt. Ed Mercer * Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson * Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn * Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy * Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus * Halston Sage as Lt. Alara Kitan * J. Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr * Mark Jackson as Isaac Recurring Cast * Chad L. Coleman as Klyden * Norm Macdonald as Yaphit * Larry Joe Campbell as Steve Newton Guest Cast * Joseph H. Johnson Jr. as Mochlan Doctor * Jude B. Lanston as Moclan Prison Guard * Michael James Lazar as Moclan #1 * Torrance Jordan as Moclan #2Not found in the episode cast list but included in a season-wide cast list released in the Summer of 2017. Confirmed by Jordan's Twitter page. * Veronica Matheu as Nyxian Girl * Darren Dupree Washington as Simulated Moclan Notes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2